A Former Enemy's Vengenance
by throwawayaccountno1
Summary: Kristoph Gavin has escaped from prison. He vows to take revenge against the people who put him here.


Date: May 4th, 2029 3:28 PM

Location: LA alleyway

Trucy Wright was walking back to the Wright Anything Agency after a long day from school. She was currently in an isolated alleyway, around five minutes away from the office. It was a shortcut that Trucy always took. It cuts off around ten minutes off her trip. She walked past a disgusting trash can and pulled out her cell phone to see if there were any calls or messages she missed while in school. There were 2 new messages. One was from Athena Cykes telling her that she will be busy with her case investigation and probably will not be back until late at night, but told her to just help herself to Eldoon's for dinner if she wanted. The other was from Phoenix Wright. He was currently on his honeymoon with Maya after getting married two weeks ago and would not be back for another week.

"hey truce everything okay over there"

"great daddy hows hawaii? And are you and maya having fun ;)"

Trucy had to chuckle at her response as she put her phone back in her pocket to see that she was standing in front of a red car.

"Huh that's strange. I swear that the road was empty here a second ago." The magician thought to herself.

She looked up at the windows were tinted. She could not see who was driving the car. Trucy hesitated for a second before she realized that something was not right. After all, this alleyway was a one way street in the direction she was walking. Whoever was driving inside the vehicle was going in the wrong direction. By the time Trucy realized this, it was already too late. The trap had already been sprung.

Trucy felt a piece of cloth soaked with chloroform being pressed against her mouth and nose from behind her. She began struggling and attempted to sneak a kick behind her, but the attack never occurred. The smell already made her dizzy, and the last thing Trucy saw was the hood of the car getting bigger as her world went black. She never even remembered her face hitting the car.

* * *

Date: May 4th, 2029 3:30 PM

Location: Downtown LA Somewhere

Ema Skye was getting frustrated with the crime scene she was investigating with. After being told a crime occurred late at night yesterday at an abandoned warehouse at midnight, she immediately went to work investigating, but there was very little evidence. In fact, it was almost like no crime had occurred there. In frustration, she sprayed the entire crime area with luminol and fingerprint powder but yielded no results.

She began thinking about her rant to her glimmerous fop boyfriend about wasting her time when she saw something that looked like a box close by. Ema immediately thought it was strange, because that silver box was definitely not there before. She did not even know if it had anything to do with the investigation, but decided to take a sneak peek just to confirm her suspicions.

-POOF-

A cloud of powder came out of the box and permeated throughout the air. Except this time, the powder had rendered Ema unconscious and she fell down onto the ground. A few moments later, two men wearing fake paramedic uniforms arrived on the scene, putting Ema on a stretcher and putting her away on a phony ambulance.

* * *

Date: May 4th, 2029 3:35 PM

Location: Solitary Cell 13

The chief warden, along with two of his subordinates, was delivering mail to each of the prisoners for the day. When they passed through Solitary Cell 13, he immediately called out, "Mail's here."

There was no response.

"Kristoph Gavin, your mail's here."

There was still no response.

The warden looked inside the cell. He could not see Kristoph Gavin anywhere inside the cell. Panic surged, as the warden was afraid Kristoph had escaped somehow. The warden unlocked the door and entered the cell to investigate the lack of response. After all, Kristoph always looked forward to getting mail and greeted the warden every time mail was delivered to him. Looking around, he was relieved to find Kristoph Gavin just taking a nap on the pink sofa. Since the sofa had its back facing the hallway, the warden was unable to see him. He placed his mail on the table.

Immediately, the warden felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. The attack was so unexpected that he did not cry out in pain. He simply collapsed limply onto the floor without even knowing who his attacker was.

Kristoph opened his eyes the moment the warden was hit. He got up, and along with the two imposter guards, immediately set about to work. A few minutes later, the warden was sitting on the sofa, wearing a blond wig with fake glasses and changed into Kristoph's prison clothes. If anybody looked entered the cell, it would look like Kristoph was sleeping.

As Kristoph began disguising himself as the warden, one of the fake guards, with the fake nametag Justin Block picked up his phone, looked at the screen, gave a nod to Kristoph.

"The other two missions were successful. I take it we are ready to leave now?"

"Oh yes. It's about time I got my sweet revenge. I can't wait to see their faces of despair when they find out."

That day, May 4th 2029, three years after getting put in prison, Kristoph Gavin walked out of the jail through the guard breakroom with a smile on his face.

* * *

The plan had taken about a month to prepare. The original plan was to also kidnap Apollo Justice for putting him in jail, but after learning he was in the other side of the world, the plan was dropped. It was concluded to be near impossible to move a hostage unwillingly across international borders. The plan then changed to kidnapping Trucy. That would probably be enough to make him fly on the fastest plane back to the US. It was also just lucky that she was Phoenix Wright's daughter, as Kristoph still had score to settle with the defense attorney. In other words, he was able to kill two birds with one stone.

Kidnapping Trucy was probably the easiest part of the entire mission. After all, his connections outside the prison observed her actions for weeks and noted she always took a certain isolated alleyway home from school. Since there would be no witnesses around, it was a no brainer to do the deed there.

Of course, Ema Skye had been a lot harder. Kristoph knew that she was the leverage he needed for his brother's betrayal. He knew the two of them had been dating for months now and was the perfect candidate to control Klavier's behavior. She had no clear pattern, as she always investigated wherever a crime occurred. In the end, the plan was to simply lure her into an abandoned area under the guise of a crime occurrence. One phone number spoofing and voice change was all it took to get Ema to investigate a nonexistent crime scene under the belief her boyfriend had called in the favor.

As for the escape, Kristoph had studied the habits of the guards and wardens until he could predict where they would be at with his eyes closed. He noticed that between lunch and dinner, there was a time when the warden would come in personally and deliver mail to prisoners along with two of his subordinates. Kristoph realized that was probably his best chance to do something.

Of course, the hard part was escaping without being seen. Communication was also hard with his underworld connections, as the prison carefully scruntized all his letters after the Drew Misham trial. All his letters were thoroughly checks for signs of poison and all his letters were read beforehand. That simply meant he had to take advantage of prison visits from his connections. They always managed to sneak notes to him about the latest developments under blinds spots of surveillance cameras. It was from there that he planned his strategy. There was also the problem of escaping without arousing suspicion, as Kristoph knew he could not take on three men at once. He might be able to take down the warden, but the other two will restrain him before he can do anything else. That only meant he had to make sure the two guards did not resist. A simple free paid leave for one day was all it took to get the two bored and underpaid guards to be replaced by decoys.

It was not hours later until the deed was discovered. Kristoph Gavin was not at dinner and the chief warden had gone missing. After going through the entire prison, they found the warden passed out on the sofa of Solitary Cell 13, disguised as Kristoph. The alarms were rung and the prison was placed on lockdown, but it was futile. After all, Kristoph Gavin was already gone hours ago.


End file.
